User talk:CS Specialist
Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 Props Keep creating the pages of props in Deleted Scenes (like the Fire extinguisher). We need you. --ConTraZ VII 01:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Props My mistake. There is nothing left for the props. Can you take a look to Tour of Duty bots articles? For example, Stanley. Please correct the punctual errors and add what is needed. Thank you. --ConTraZ VII 13:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Tour of Duty bot Spetsnaz? You change the spetsnaz characters, could you? --ConTraZ VII 10:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Could you list me the other Spetsnaz operatives? And Midwest Militia, if you can. --ConTraZ VII 12:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Refer here. --ConTraZ VII 13:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Tiger I don't know anything about Tiger. So, can you upload some files for me? I will tell you the files needed if you agree. --ConTraZ VII 13:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Please open your Condition Zero folder. Then, open 'czero' > 'BotCampaignProfile.db'. Please upload this file and give the download link to me. --ConTraZ VII 00:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Software What software you use to explore the Deleted Scenes maps? --ConTraZ VII 10:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, then. What I need to type in the console space? --ConTraZ VII 10:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I have done with -dev but nothing happens after playing Deleted Scenes.. For _-dev, it is invalid. --ConTraZ VII 10:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Target line I've done for it. In return, I would like to give you my home-made Terrorist mission in CS: CZ. Did you want it? --ConTraZ VII 09:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad you accept it but I need to do the last touches for it. I cannot give it now. Saturday, maybe, I will give it to you. You can ask me anything about making CZ mission pack. --ConTraZ VII 09:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Characters Sure, I need some help. I am currently going to rewrite all of the weapon articles so I won't get to making new pages for a long time. The only characters from my memory that are left are Anakah, Russian Boss, and Yakuza Boss (I am not sure if he has another name). Saytun 20:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) That actually isn't an Irish boss nor is the enemy faction Irish. That is just assumed by the player. They are Midwest Militia. I am pretty sure he is called Russian Boss during the game and in the files. Saytun 00:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, fine with me. Thanks for the help! Saytun 03:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Transcript I found transcript text and the .wav file. --ConTraZ VII 13:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks good to know ConTraZ. You are free to help to CS Specialist. Saytun 21:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :When start? --ConTraZ VII 09:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::You create the pages, I'll edit them and create the navigation box. --ConTraZ VII 13:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Vehicle Please create the following articles: *MD Helicopters 520N NOTAR Revision? Go check here. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 14:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *River boats - GSG-9. :No M35 trucks? Then just replace it with MD Heli 520N. --ConTraZ VII 01:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Chopper image Lolz. Copy my front page. *Anyway, could you upload the image of the chopper? I don't know which model it is. *What's the nickname for this chopper? I want to use it in navigation box. *Since you don't know, I'll just use NOTAR. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 10:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Transcript Could you create the transcript pages for DS missions? I'll take a look when done. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 09:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Most of the images you are uploading have a gray background. Please change that. Every picture should have a white background unless they are a screenshot from in-game. Saytun 17:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, thanks for fixing it Saytun 00:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Transcript If not my mistake, is that you who create the transcript for Miami Heat? --ConTraZ VII 13:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Then just create the article. I'll follow up. --ConTraZ VII 13:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :One more, where do you get the transcript? I got it from sequence files in DS. Go czeror->sequence->open the files with notepad. --ConTraZ VII 14:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Shoutwiki Hello, I am sending you this message because you are one of the active editors on the Counter-Strike Wiki. Recently, an anonymous user asked if Counter-Strike Wiki wanted to move to Shoutwiki. At first, I didn't like this idea and got mad at the user. After looking at all of the wikis that moved to Shoutwiki I became interested. I am currently discussing with the anonymous user on how moving will work. There are a lot of advantages that the Shoutwiki has over Wikia. The biggest reason is that Shoutwiki uses up almost the whole screen while Wikia leaves a lot of extra space. The only drawbacks are that Shoutwiki doesn't have an achievement system and you will have to make a new account. Some people might be disappointed but it really isn't that big of a deal. If you strongly oppose this idea, please tell me why. I would love to hear feedback from our users. Saytun 21:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Things to Do I am not sure if you want to but currently the best thing to do is make pages for Transcripts. Making a page for the APC is fine too. In the gallery make sure to include every type of camoe though. Thanks! Saytun 15:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That's sad to hear but good luck. I hope to see you coming back every once in a while. Saytun 17:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Fastline Please make the transcript for this mission. I cannot found the transcript. Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 13:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Socom Wiki I am not a fan of the SOCOM games. I do own a couple but I will never play them again. I wouldn't advertise on people's walls because it is against the rules. I am not going to ban you or anything but a Moderator can so I would delete that if I were you. Anyway, it was good having for the 2 months you have been here. Saytun 13:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC) E-mail It is very dangerous to view your e-mails as this will attract hackers and will result your e-mail hacked. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's just the probability. Not means it definitely happens. About SiPlus, please tell him. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 11:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulation Congratulation! You have been the admin of SOCOM wiki. It's really a very short time I know you. You will get busy and we will lose contact. From now on, there are only three active contributors in this wiki.. Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :You have the greater responsibility on that wiki. First it first. This wiki as the second. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure.. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Good news Since CSO is unavailable anymore to this wiki, I'm moving to Counter-Strike Online Wiki. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 11:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:CSO Since there is no admin there, could you contact anyone to make me the admin? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hey, what do you need help with? :) --StrikerBack 00:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Simply upload a 16x16 icon file (.ico) as 'favicon.ico' (without the quotation marks). --StrikerBack 01:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The name must be favicon.ico and you need to upload it on the wiki using the upload tool. --StrikerBack 02:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, it is an image afterall. --StrikerBack 02:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::It looks great. --StrikerBack 02:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 01:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC)